User talk:Volvlogia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Khal page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greater good (talk) 22:46, April 26, 2016 (UTC) "High Septon Ollider" I reverted the name change you made: 1 - HIGH SEPTONS HAVE NO NAMES. It is forbidden to refer to them by their original name after they become High Septon, and none has been revealed. 2 - Practice on this wiki is to list characters' proper names NOT including their title: Thus "Robert Baratheon", not "King Robert Baratheon". If this guy's name was "Ollidor" the article would be titled "Ollidor" not "High Septon Ollidor" - just as the article is named "Unella" not "Septa Unella". 3 - You have no way of knowing if this guy's actual name is Ollidor. He's a condensation of Ollidor from the books with a different High Septon from the novels, true enough, but you should have raised the issue on the Talk page, not unilaterally changed an article title. 4 - You misspelled "Ollidor" as "Ollider", even though the word "Ollidor" appears on the page itself for reference. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:44, May 20, 2016 (UTC) While I respect your reversion and critism of me, I feel that your rudeness was somewhat uncalled for Volvlogia (talk) 21:48, May 20, 2016 (UTC) If I am curt it is because you made multiple pretty big mistakes. Please be more careful in the future.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:54, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I offer my apologies. If I could explain myself, I come from much more laid-back and unilateral wikis. I have proven that I'm not fully adjusted to this wiki's care for quality. I will take care to not repeat my mistakes. Volvlogia (talk) 21:59, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:02, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Night KingC Can we move the page back to Night King again? He has been explicitly called that in the episode. -'Lord Midhav' 04:53, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Minor soldier characters http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Unsullied_1_(Valar_Dohaeris)?diff=255412&oldid=251092 DO NOT change minor soldier characters' status from "Alive" to "Uncertain" on the grounds that they might have died off-screen in later seasons!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:17, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Renaming articles DO NOT rename major articles without discussing it on the Talk page first. You changed "Roslin Frey" to "Roslin Tully" - married names don't always work like that. More importantly, you changed "Baelor" (season 1 episode 9" to "Baelor (episode)" -- nothing else is named "Baelor" by itself so we didn't need to add "episode" to it. Changing an episode name like that means we'd have to rewire a lot of links throughout the wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:18, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :These are minor corrections, not major criticisms. You'll pick up on these stylistic things over time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:49, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Don't Don't add those "Character name" categories like "Luwin" to their respective characters. Those are being removed and deleted.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:34, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Julian Glover Julian Glover is an actor and not a character. If you weren't an established editor I would consider your edit to the Julian Glover article as vandalism and deal with it accordingly.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:44, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Yes. Also after Gonzalo84 reverted your edit you added it back and I had to revert it. This would have been a funny joke if you added it then removed it on your own, but we really can't leave the page like that. It's run its course, please don't add it back again; the next time we'll start handing out temp bans.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:50, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Message Recieved, sorry for not reverting it back myself sooner. Volvlogia (talk) 19:16, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:18, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Heraldry Please stop updating the heraldry - you keep updating the shields incorrectly. Plus, the shields have already been updated through Season 6 so no need for anyone to do anything until Season 7 starts. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:01, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Why... ...did you make these three edits?--Shaneymike (talk) 02:52, December 28, 2016 (UTC) : Those are nicknames and aliases used by those three characters, thus they are names that the characters are Also Known As. Volvlogia (talk) 03:57, December 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't recall any of those characters using those nicknames.--Shaneymike (talk) 04:02, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, I reinserted Cooper and Darnell but let's not go nuts with the aliases and nicknames, especially disparaging ones like Pigface.--Shaneymike (talk) 20:00, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Removing content from pages I just noticed that you deleted practically half the page for Stannis yesterday. You did the same on Tommen's page on December 24. Do you have an explanation for those edits?--Shaneymike (talk) 16:13, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :It's a bug, apparently. I had the same thing over on the Game of Thrones Fanon Wiki; I deleted an entire page due to a bug. I'm sure it's not intentional, just Wikia pages being a bit weird lately. [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) 16:22, January 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm. I see but I'd still like to hear from Volvogia.--Shaneymike (talk) 11:51, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Just got back from a no-wifi holiday- no clue what happened.Volvlogia (talk) 02:38, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Are you using "Visual Editor" mode? That things always pretty buggy. Stick to using "Source Editor" mode, it's what I use on here (under your Preferences settings). You'll never accidentally edit a template or delete stuff if you're in Source mode.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:57, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Vapingheathen Why are you incessantly sticking your neck out for Vapingheathen? You've been gone for three months and suddenly come back after another user gets the axe? Shaneymike (talk) 03:35, December 29, 2017 (UTC) For the past three months I haven't had anything to add to the conversation, and I think if you don't have something constructive to say don't say anthing at all, so I've lurked and read but not edited. But, I seek to preserve the king's peace, and I think VH deserves another shot. Besides, Sir Shield uses "Regards" (on this very talk page in fact), and he hasn't been banned. I know that wasn't the whole argument, but it's one of the faults I believe present in the Banning of Vapingheathen. --Best Wishes, Volvlogia (talk) 03:43, December 29, 2017 (UTC) "Regards" is not why VH got banned - his massive amount of subpar edits is - so if you really want to keep the king's peace, don't start throwing in spurious arguments. Thanks, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:00, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I said I know that's not the whole reason VH got banned, but it was a cited contributing factor in the official banning statement. (And in terms of netiquette, it was...''bizarre and arrogant that you sign almost every message with "Regards"., -User:The Dragon Demands). I think VH has learned his lesson, and his ideally temporary ban will serve as a wake-up call to him. I implore you all, please give him another chance. Otherwise, this miscarraige of justice will be the worst miscarraige until redacted. --Vapingheathen sends his Regards, Volvlogia (talk) 20:14, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I'd be on the fence if the other Admins hadn't also agreed so strongly with the ban. The decision stands, stop bringing it up. Change your signature. If you mention VapingHeathen again in any context you'll be banned for harassing the Admins with intimidating behavior. Asking us to reconsider a decision you weren't part of the conversation on was one thing (you weren't here for 3 months): making a signature that says "VapingHeathen sends his regards" is another. Please stop. The reasons stand for the reasons outlined above by the other Admins.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:13, December 31, 2017 (UTC) “When you tear out a man's tongue, you are not proving him a liar, you're only telling the world that you fear what he might say.” I changed my signature, as I respect your authority, but after this I lose all my respect for you. If this gets me banned, so be it, and I will not mention what I can't. You, TDD, are an incredible hypocrate, and I'm a fan. I watch your videos (check, BrakeMaster7), and I'm dissapointed in your behavior. You accuse me of sockpuppetting with absolutely zilch for evidence besides your own conjecture, so "bizzarely arrogant" as to assume that nobody could disagree with you without ulterior motives. And you dare to accuse me of "intimidating and harrassing", while you are all in the process of intimidating and harrassing me. You threaten to silence me because you don't want me to speak my mind, that's almost the textbook definition of intimidation. You threaten to virtually behead me and put my head of your bizarre and arrogant "wall fo heads". You demand, Dragon? Well it's my turn to demand. I demand that you apologize for your intimidating and harrassing behavior, for your baseless accuations of sockpuppetry, and to grow some thicker skin, because I thought dragons were supposed to have scales. Then perhaps, finally, this mummer's farce will be over. --Volvlogia (talk) 23:32, January 2, 2018 (UTC) My Probably Final Statement. For the record, so TDD can;t twist what happened, here' why I'm likely banned. I said in my edit summary of a perfectly reasonable Alex Graves edit that TDD reverted without comment. To the Dragon Demands, it is bizarre and so god damn arrogant that you CONSTANTLY inject your own FUCKING PERSONAL OPINIONS onto "...an encyclopedic guide to the HBO television series Game of Thrones that anyone can edit." NO. THAT IS A FUCKING LIE. HERE is a better front page "...an BULLSHIT opinion hate circlejerk to the HBO television series Game of Thrones that NOBODY can edit UNLESS THEY BOW DOWN TO THE BIZARRELY ARROGANT DOUCHEBAG HISTORIAN THE DRAGON FUCKING DEMANDS." I KNOW IM GOING TO GET BANNED (YOUR FUCKING WALL OF HEADS AND IM FUCKING GLAD. YOU ARE THE AERYS II OF THIS WIKI SOON THIS FUCKING MUMMER'S FARCE WiLL BE OVER. Now to say what we've all been dying to say since we read that BIZARRE AND ARROGANT rule on your stupid & childish talk page: From the bottom of my heart: FUCK Micheal Hunt. Couple that with my standing up for VH against these chuckleheads, that why I'm probably gone. It's almost poetic, that I'll go out on my 500th edit, mine truly was a song of memes and rage. Like Ned Stark, honor over politics. Best wishes, and Vapingheathen sends his regards. --Volvlogia (talk) 03:16, January 3, 2018 (UTC) |} http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Graves?diff=369612&oldid=369611 Had you just asked politely, nothing would have come of this disagreement. Indeed, the edit to the Alex Graves article stands. But you do not curse at Administrators. This is abusive and intimidating behavior. That and that alone was enough to earn you a ban - you could have avoided that. And I will not have my good friend Michael Hunt mocked by the likes of you.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:57, January 3, 2018 (UTC)